


In the future

by Justagirl8



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirl8/pseuds/Justagirl8
Summary: “You want to do what?” Lizzie asked confused at what the ginni had just said.“Think of it as a gift for a good deed you did in another life” hope raised an eyebrow amd Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. “Aren’t you curious about your future? Or maybe your sister Josie’s future?”Basically the ginni comes back and gifts Lizzie and her friends by letting them witness ten minutes of their lives in 15 years.





	In the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry if this sucks, it’s my first fanfic and I really wanted to try out this storyline let me know if you like it and if you don’t pls don’t hate me it’s my first one. Pls excuse all spelling errors I did not really check over it as much as I would have liked. Pls comment. Each chapter will show the story of what will happen when the legacies characters get to see their future. Im hoping i can make it in this order:  
> 1\. Lizzie  
> 2.Mg  
> 3.Hope  
> 4.Josie

A normal day... today will be a perfectly NORMAL day.

Well, that’s what Lizzie Saltzman thought to herself as she stumbled out of bed.

Ever since her father told her and Josie about the merge she didn’t really know what normal felt like any more. And ever since satan had left she was pretty sure josie didint know what it felt like either. It had been a shock how Josie reacted, I mean maybe she felt a little guilty for not telling her the devil was leaving, but She had only done it for her own good ! Josie is better off without her anyways. But is she? Shes never seen Josie look so... broken, wait! What was she thinking, of course she’s better off, satan doesn’t deserve someone like Josie anyways!. Lizzie thought to herself as she got ready for school. If Josie really thought about it she had done her a favor, lizzie tried to convince herself, but she pushed those thoughts out of her head as she headed out for the day. 

“Hey lizzie!” Yelled hope, Lizzie turned to greet her but before she could get anything out hope started talking again, “ listen you know you agreed to help me with Landon? Well we might have to put that on hold”  
Lizzie raised an eyebrow not fully understanding.

"There's someone that wants to see you in the library.  
Lizzie quickly followed hope to the library were she was met with a blue woman, lizzie didint know how but she seemed familiar. The misterious woman walked up to lizzie and smirked.  
"ummm whats happening?" asked lizzie. The woman said nothing but walked around her smiling and observing the blonde. Hope spoke up " well here you have her, now can you tell us why you needed to see her so badly?. The blue woman eyed Hope before finaly breaking the silence " you know, she seems nice i really don know why you wished for what you did last time. Lizzie made a face "last time?"she questioned "what are you talking about?".  
"Oh thats right you dont remember" sighed the strange looking woman "well Anyways let me tell you why I’m here” she said as she took a seat in the nearest library chair.  
(3 minutes later)

“You want to do what?” Lizzie asked confused at what the ginni had just said.  
“Think of it as a gift for a good deed you did in another life” hope raised an eyebrow amd Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. “Aren’t you curious about your future?"the ginni paused and the sudenly smiled devilishly befpre speaking "Or maybe your sister Josie’s future?"

As if on cue Josie and Mg Walk in through the library doors and start heading towards them. “ what’s going on in here” Josie ask as she eyes the Ginni, Lizzie sighs and gets ready to do some explaining. (3 minutes later) “Wow, seems legit” says Mg “can we join too?” he ask. The ginni looks as if she’s thinking it over before speaking “ well, I suppose I could a make a few exceptions for friends and family of lizzie”. As soon as she’s finished talking she snaps her finders and a door appears “ would you like to go first” she motions to lizzie who rolls her eyes and walks reluctantly walks through the mistery door. The first thing Lizzie sees when she steps on the other side of the door is darkness, just pure darkness. A slight worry washes over her "what if this was just a trick?" lizzie panicked, this whole year had made her be extremely paranoic. So when the ginni sudenly apears lizzie was ready to grill her with questions but before she could say anyhing the ginni spoke up,“ready for your future?” She ask lizzie rolls her eyes trying to hide her eagerness “ whatever I just want to get this over with” she lies. “ all right then let’s get started” the ginni snaps her fingers and the room lights up. Lizzie takes in her surroundings, at first sight she doesn’t recognize this place, she decides to further explore. She finds a door and walks trough it. After walking around she finds she is in a house. “A pretty great house” lizzie thinks to herself. If this is her house in the future she is impressed. Suddenly she hears a voice. Actually a very familiar voice. She follows the voice upstairs to a little room, the room is decorated blue with pictures of Spider-Man everywhere and a small bed with spider man sheets in the middle. The ginni appears and looks a her with a knowing look as if knowing what lizzie is thinking. Lizzie turns to look at her, mouth open in shock as a thought comes into her head “ is this my sons roo-. lizzie is cut off by a woman walking in front of her. It wasn't just any woman, it was Lizzie. It was her. Lizzie looked closer, yup she was definitely looking at herself. Her hair is shorter and she looks older, but other than that lizzie is surprised at how well she had aged “ _come on Theo!, you need to get ready!” Lizzie walks further into the room and sees a little boy standing close to the closet, brown curly messy hair falls down his face slightly covers his blue eyes. His arms are crossed over his spiderman suit. “ But mommy im ready!” The little boy pouted. "your not leaving with those clothes on” lizzie motioned to the Spider-Man suit he was wearing. “But aunty said it makes me look cool” he said grinning. “Well you know, sometimes I wish aunty kept some comments to herself” the older lizzie states clearly annoyed._  

Lizzie smiled to herself as she put her hand to her mouth in shock. "If they are talking about aunty this must mean that Josie survived the merge" she thinks excitedly. _“well I believe her, because aunty told me so” the little boy beamed at lizzie._

_“Why do you like her so much?” Older Lizzie asks him._

_“Because she’s super cool!” He says as he extends his arms to show lizzie just how cool he thought his aunt was._

Now lizzie was confused, she never thought josie would be a "cool" aunt. She really expected her to be more of a "sweet" aunt. Unless... maybe he wasent talking about josie. Maybe Josie had found someone and thatv is who Theo was refering to. She was happy for Josie and was curious on who this woman was. But shee would be lying if she said she wasent curious about her own love life. Sudenly a voice spoke up behind her

"did you hear that lizzie?","im cool"

Lizzie is shocked and confused.  
How had this woman managed to come into the room without nobody noticing?.  
It was as if the woman had apeared out of smoke. 

Suddenly Lizzie froze. “Out of smoke” she thought to herself. She had only known one person that could do that. 

Lizzie stayed frozen.

She recognized that voice, how could she forget that voice that she despised so much?. But still she silently prayed it wasn't who she knew it was. 

Lizzie turned and there she stood. Smirking and as irritable as ever, Penelope fucking Park.

Older lizzie looked at her not surprised at all “Hello Penelope” she says slightly annoyed, but lizzie notices that older lizzie is much more comfortable with this than she is.  
“Hello Lizzie” older Penelope says smiling, before looking down at the little boy who had already run to her and was hugging her legs. “hi Theo” she says softly, the boy smiles up at her.  
“Ready to go?” She ask him. He nods his head excitedly. “Ok but I think you might have to take off your super awesome suit”. Theo frowns at her. “Because people will be stoping you all the time and asking for pictures and autographs if they see you in it” Older Penelope tells him, he opens his mouth as if not fully understanding "you know, because you look too cool” She explains. Theo nods and smiles as if he understood now. He detached himself from Penelope's legs and ran to the closet to change.  
Older lizzie smiled and mouthed a thank you. Penelope responded by giving her a smile.

“DONE!!” The little boy screamed.  
As he came back in little khaki shorts and a blue polo that matched his eyes.  
Older Lizzie smiled satisfied with his choice and said goodbye to him tightly hugging him.

Lizzie almost teared up at the sight of her hugging her future son and looking so happy. This was it. This was her dream. The house, the kid, now were was the husband?.

Penelope took Theo’s little hand and led him outside to her car as older Lizzie followed them.  
Lizzie admired to cute room one more time before heading out to see were they were going. 

“Josie said she’ll get off work around 2 so I’ll just take him to lunch while we wait for her and then we’ll take him to the park or something, we’ll have him back to you around 6 or so, is that enough time for you to enjoy your day with your hubby?”.  
“Yes that’s plenty of time” she responds, “and again thank you so much for babysitting we really need this” Older lizzie sighs “ having a kid is great and everything but sometimes the parents need some time for themselves too”  
“No problem we love having Theo over, right Theo?”  
“ yes, yes, yes!!!” says the little boy”  
“Plus at aunties house I can have 3 cookies!!!” Lizzie raises an eyebrow at Penelope who looks down at the boy, she raises her index finger to her mouth "shhhh, I thought that was between us?”  
The boy looks extremely guilty “ oh, right, oops, mommy pretend you didn't hear anything” he says to lizzie. Older Lizzie laughs "okay I will”.

Penelope opens the car door for him as he hugs his mother one more time “ bye mommy I’ll miss you” the little boy says as he hops into the car both older and younger Lizzie put their hand on their heart “awww” they both say.  
Penelope gets into the car and starts driving away as Older lizzie waves goodbye. As lizzie observes her older self she recognizes she might have some atachment issues but at this moment she really dosent care because her older self looks so happy.

After they are gone Older lizzie walks back inside trows herself on the couch, Lizzie follows confused on what will happen next. A buzz goes off, Older Lizzie gets a text. Lizzie looks over older Lizzie’s shoulder and reads the text from “hubby”. “ Hey baby I’ll be home in 30 min, ready to enjoy our day of freedom. See you soon, I love you.” Older lizzie smiles and sends a text “ can’t wait, love you too”.  
Lizzie is dying from curiosity "who is this mistery guy I married?” She thinks to herself. In the corner of the living room she sees some pictures lined up and starts to head over there thinking there has to be a clue in family photos, but before she can try to figure it out everything goes dark again and the ginni appears “time's up” she tells lizzie and motions her towards a door that was glowing. Lizzie walks trough the door slowly, still feeling a little shock from seeing her future. As soon as she walks trough the door she is met with many pairs of curious eyes. Hope, Mg and Josie walk up to her “what happened” asked hope. “ are you okay?” Ask Mg “ what did you see?” Asks Josie. At the mention of what she saw Lizzie feels a smile growing on her face. Because even though she still has many questions about her future at least she knows one thing. That she’s happy. Lizzie looks at them and continues smiling she looks at Josie and remembers a certain someone that she ran into in the future just a couple minutes ago that will make her sister so happy. Her smile gets a little wider. Josie looks at how her sister is looking at her and is confused on why she is so smiley with her. “What?” She ask. But lizzie just keeps smiling and for the first time in weeks she can breathe again.


End file.
